Dream of Rainy Days: Nchan ou Ukitake Nchan
by Desafio Amores Possiveis
Summary: Professor respeitado é assaltado ao retornar para casa. Antes de tudo estar acabado alguém lhe salva a vida.


.

**Retratações**: Todos os direitos autorais pertencem ao autor.

* * *

.

.**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – _Amores Possíveis_**

.

**Fanfic: ****Dreams of Rainy Days**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Amizade, Angústia

**Casal:** 6x2

**Censura: **M

* * *

.

**Capítulo Único**

.

A sala estava, como sempre, cheia. Todos em seus devidos lugares prestavam atenção às palavras e instruções dadas pelo professor. Este que, apesar de ainda muito jovem, era bastante respeitado tanto pelos demais colegas professores, quanto funcionários e, inclusive, alguns alunos o admiravam. É claro que para a maioria deles, era indiferente se os professores eram profissionais ou não. Mas existiam as exceções.

Iam de menininhas cujos hormônios estavam em fúria, atraídas pela beleza do educador, até simplesmente quem se identificava com o seu trabalho e almejava um dia se tornar semelhante a ele.

De fato era um tanto quanto sério e introspectivo dentro de sala de aula, mas nem por isso se tornara uma pessoa desagradável. Respeitava e era justo com seus estudantes. Tanto em aspectos de comportamento quanto em relação a avaliações. Quase sempre era retribuído com o mesmo tratamento.

Nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que se inclinava a favoritismos, porém, não podia negar o quanto via em alguns de seus alunos grandes promessas. Alguns deles davam sinais de sucesso mais cedo que outros.

Suas aulas eram as mais cheias e, vez por outra, o jovem professor brincava com a matéria de modo a torná-la mais divertida.

Naquele dia estava sendo aplicada a revisão para o teste final de semestre. Daí a concentração e silêncio pairantes no lugar. Afinal, daquele teste dependia a promoção de muitos, porque mesmo com um bom professor, matemática nunca fora uma matéria muito fácil, e as médias vermelhas de vários estudantes mostravam isso.

– Bem, pessoal, não se esqueçam de fazer os exercícios das páginas cento e oitenta e sete, cento e oitenta e oito, cento e oitenta e nove, cento e noventa, e cento e noventa e um. Isso preparará vocês para o exame. Têm uma semana para me entregá-los prontos. Inclusive, vou pedir que os façam nessa folha que está carimbada por mim, ok? Vou distribuí-las a todos. Podem fazer rascunhos, mas os exercícios terminados passem a limpo aqui. Alguma pergunta?

Não obtendo nenhuma manifestação de dúvida, prosseguiu:

– Ótimo. Estudem também a explicação de hoje e os modelos de resolução que apresentei. Isso os ajudará com a preparação da lista que servirá como uma parte da nota final junto com o teste. Atenderei a qualquer dúvida nesse tempo, fiquem à vontade. Quando todos tiverem a folha que estou passando, estarão dispensados. Até a próxima aula.

Todos começaram a recolher seus materiais e se retirar da sala ao receberem e guardarem os papéis. Com o tempo, restaram apenas uns poucos remanescentes no recinto. Entre eles, o alegre Duo. Este que se aproximava da mesa do professor com seu típico jeito descolado.

– Beleza, professor? Eu gostaria de tirar uma dúvida. – disse o jovem de uma exótica e longa cabeleira castanha, presa em uma trança que lhe tocava abaixo das costas.

– Duo, por que não perguntou durante a aula, meu caro? – questionou o mais velho, enquanto organizava as próprias coisas para ir embora.

– Ah... Sabe como é... Não me sinto à vontade. Incomoda-se de me responder antes de irmos?

– Sem problemas, pode perguntar.

Duo Maxwell era uma das promessas nas quais Zechs mais confiava. Ele gostava do jeito confiante e destemido do rapaz, além de sua simpatia e esforço. Nunca negaria ajuda a ele.

O garoto abriu o livro na página que precisava e apontou o exercício em questão. Na verdade, aquela era uma dúvida um tanto recorrente. Zechs apanhou um pedaço de giz no suporte embaixo do quadro. Com isto, passou a transcrever o problema na lousa.

Era brilhante a maneira como as coisas se tornavam claras nas palavras e gestos de Zechs. Ele sem dúvida tinha o dom de ensinar que nenhum diploma confere a um professor. Algo a mais. Durante a própria transcrição, só a forma com que estruturava a questão já lhe dava uma aparência mais simples. Enquanto resolvia, Duo atentamente tomava nota dos passos utilizados pelo professor.

– E assim você vai encontrar tanto o valor de x quanto o de y. Entendeu, Duo? -perguntou o professor ao aluno debruçado escrevendo em sua mesa.

Sem perceber, Zechs começou a reparar no estudante, como sempre. Analisava cada traço do rosto de Duo. Tinha um desenho muito bonito e, somado à moldura bagunçada das mechas castanhas na testa e aos lados da face ficava ainda mais doce. Os olhos concentrados no livro eram tão brilhantes e interessados que dava gosto de olhar.

– Perfeito. Acho que agora não terei maiores problemas professor. – sorriu, enquanto voltava a guardar seus pertences. – Muito obrigado pela ajuda.

– Disponha, Duo. Qualquer outra coisa que precise, estarei disponível. – retribuiu o sorriso, singelamente, apertando a mão do rapaz.

– Certo. Vamos, então? – perguntou simpaticamente.

– Claro, vamos sim. – o loiro replicou, percebendo com um pouco de constrangimento que já era hora de soltar a mão do aluno.

Assim, os dois se encaminharam para a saída da sala já vazia. Zechs trancou a porta e se direcionou até a secretaria para lá deixar as chaves. Pelo caminho, fora conversando com Duo, que lhe contava seus planos para depois da formatura, seu rendimento nas outras disciplinas e coisas do tipo. Zechs ouvia tudo com muito interesse e incentivava Duo em seus projetos entusiasmadamente.

Quando chegaram à secretaria e Zechs deixou ali as chaves com a mocinha na sala, se dirigiram para fora do prédio.

– Então, Duo, quer uma carona pra casa? – indagou ao se aproximarem do estacionamento.

– Ah, não... Não vai precisar. Eu vou a pé mesmo. – sorriu, nervosamente.

– Vai? Mas parece que vai chover... Tem certeza que não quer uma carona? Você também mora no centro, não é?

– S-sim... mas... eu ainda não vou pra casa. É sério. Tá tudo bem! Eu agradeço muito professor.

– Bem, então eu vou indo. Chegando em casa eu ainda tenho de preparar os testes da minha outra turma.

– Claro, professor. Boa sorte com os seus testes. Nos vemos na próxima aula.

– Certo... Duo... Até logo. – Zechs despediu-se, destravando a porta do carro e entrando no mesmo em seguida.

– Até... Obrigado de novo. – Duo virou as costas e começou a se afastar.

Zechs sentia-se estranho. Por alguma razão, achava que Duo lhe escondia algo. Talvez pudesse ser coisa da sua cabeça. Mas... E se não fosse? Ele e sua preocupação demasiada.

No entanto, desviando-se de tais pensamentos resolveu seguir para casa de uma vez. Ao chegar, entrou em seu apartamento, deixou seu material no quarto e rumou para o banheiro. Depois arranjaria as provas. Por hora, relaxaria com um bom banho, já que o dia de trabalho fora puxado.

Depois de terminada a ducha, o professor voltou para o quarto e vestiu uma simples bermuda junto de uma camiseta. Pegou algumas pastas na prateleira e as levou até a mesa da cozinha para analisar e selecionar o conteúdo que exigiria na prova. Enquanto trabalhava, pensou em fazer um chá. Isso já era seu hábito. O relaxava e ajudava a trabalhar melhor.

Levantou-se para olhar no armário da pequena cozinha onde guardava o pacote de chá. Ao tirá-lo de dentro do móvel, viu que o pacote estava vazio.

– Merda… Acabei me esquecendo que precisava comprar mais chá. Não estou acostumado a ficar sem. Mas acho que ainda dá tempo de sair para comprar um pacote. – concluiu.

Assim pegou no quarto o casaco e vestiu a calça comprida. Calçou os sapatos, e pegou a carteira e as chaves do carro. Trancou a porta do apartamento e saiu.

Estava a caminho de uma loja próxima à sua casa no centro da cidade. Não demorou mais do que dez minutos para chegar. Estacionou na frente da loja e entrou. Comprou o chá que precisava, pagou por ele e saiu.

No caminho de volta, a chuva que era prometida naquela tarde começou a cair. Zechs acionou o pára-brisa do veículo e prosseguiu seu retorno para casa. Mas no meio do percurso, percebeu seu carro perder velocidade aos poucos. Até que parou totalmente. Desligou a chave e desceu para verificar o problema, o qual identificou rapidamente: um prego no meio da rua furara um de seus pneus da frente.

O professor ficou nervoso. Que baita azar! E ainda por cima chovia. Dava para piorar?

Sim dava.

De trás de uma ruela, alguns homens encapuzados, lentamente, aproximaram-se de Zechs. Ele, àquela altura, já havia percebido o que estava prestes a acontecer. Começou a suar frio.

– Ei, cara, passa a grana rapidinho e a gente não te mata, valeu? – disse um dos marginais.

Por sorte, ou não, Zechs nunca andava com muito dinheiro. Então, estendeu a carteira ao outro.

– Aqui só tem documentos inúteis. Cadê a grana cara? – ameaçava com uma arma em sua cabeça do professor e pressionava o corpo dele contra o carro.

Céus… Seria esse o seu fim?

– Olha, cara, eu não tenho dinheiro. Eu nem vou dar queixa, então, vamos esquecer isso. – tentava argumentar Zechs.

– Sem conversa, cara! A grana! – bradou o assaltante ferindo a lateral da testa de loiro com o cano da arma.

– Não tenho dinheiro. Eu juro. – Zechs insistiu, tentando pensar em um jeito de escapar daquela situação.

– Será que eu vou ter que acabar com você, playboyzinho?

O revólver foi pressionado com mais força contra a sua têmpora, fazendo com que o professor comprimisse os olhos na esperança de aquilo estar sendo um sonho do qual logo acordaria e voltaria à sua vida normalmente.

– Larga ele, galera. – ouviu uma voz vinda de trás deles. Uma voz que Zechs conhecia muito bem.

– O quê? Qual é a sua? Quer morrer também? – o assaltante perguntou, virando-se na direção do recém-chegado.

– Não, mas eu disse pra largar o cara.

– Duo... – murmurou Zechs, em meio a um sorriso. Embora ele nem soubesse o porquê de estar sorrindo numa situação daquela.

– E aí? Vai ou não soltar o cara? – perguntou o garoto, agora mais próximo.

– Duo, se afaste! – gritou Zechs. – Ele está armado.

Zechs viu movimentos rápidos, mas se limitou a isso, pois no momento seguinte estava no chão desacordado.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

A consciência lhe retornava aos poucos e com ela fortes dores de cabeça. A luz que vinha da janela o fez abrir os olhos. Não estava em casa. Sentou-se no colchão, observando o lugar onde estava. Um quarto pequeno e muito humilde. Logo a sua frente havia um baú antigo. Do lado, um pequeno fogão sem forno. Na parede paralela de onde estava, uma mesa com diversas coisas. Livros, cadernos, apostilas e uma mochila. No entanto, tudo muito bem organizado, aliás, o lugar todo era bem limpo.

Mas que lugar seria aquele que apesar de humilde era tão bem cuidado?

Tentou se levantar, mas, ao impulsionar as pernas para ficar em pé, o esforço lhe provocou uma dor aguda na cabeça, o que o fez voltar a sentar-se com um pequeno gemido de dor.

– Bom dia, professor! Como se sente? – ouviu alguém lhe perguntar.

– Duo? O quê...? O que você está fazendo aqui? Ou melhor, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Que lugar é esse?

– Qual das perguntas eu devo responder primeiro, professor? – riu Duo. – Fique calmo. Bem, pra começar, estamos na minha casa, o que responde às perguntas número um e três. O senhor está aqui porque eu o trouxe pra cá. E isso responde à pergunta número dois. – sorriu.

O garoto estava com a longa e costumeira trança jogada ao lado do pescoço. Não vestia camisa. Apenas uma calça larga de moletom ou algo parecido. Tinha um físico muito bonito. O abdômen e os braços definidos sem muitos músculos exagerados. Coisas das quais Zechs se surpreendeu ao reparar e não pôde deixar de corar violentamente.

Tentando se livrar do embaraço que ele mesmo causara, resolveu mudar o foco e perguntar como havia ido parar ali. Naquele lugar estranho e com Duo ao seu lado.

– O senhor não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu ontem, não é? – indagou Duo, com uma leve expressão de complacência no rosto. – Isso é normal. Eu testemunhei o senhor sendo assaltado ontem no meio da rua. Cheguei junto porque eu já conhecia aqueles caras. Não concordaram em deixar o senhor em paz...

– Duo... – interrompeu o mestre. – Importa-se em me tratar por você? – pediu mirando os olhos do aluno.

O mesmo corou na hora. Seu amado professor estava lhe dando, de fato, essa intimidade? Ao que tudo indicava sim. Parecia que para ele nem era tão importante a pergunta que fizera mais sim o modo como Duo o chamara. Mas é claro que isso devia ser em função de como a maioria das pessoas: o tratamento "senhor" vem acompanhado da conotação de idade e... não porque o professor estivesse tentando ser mais seu íntimo e...

Mais o que importa, não é mesmo?

– Não tem problema... – foi só o que respondeu após alguns minutos de silêncio, que para ele nem se fizeram notar e tampouco pareciam ter incomodado Zechs que apenas o fitava naquele momento. Concentradamente.

– O que eu dizia? Ah, sim, eu conhecia os caras que tentaram te assaltar. Já tentaram o mesmo comigo tempos atrás. Estavam desesperados atrás de grana pra poderem se drogar. Mas eu sabia que mesmo estando armados, os revólveres não estavam carregados. Eles não têm dinheiro pra isso. Então, eu mesmo os coloquei pra dormir e trouxe o senhor pra cá. Estava desmaiado porque levou uma coronhada na cabeça de um deles. Por falar nisso, está melhor?

– Ah... Ainda dói um pouco, mas está melhorando sim, obrigado. – respondeu Zechs, um tanto quanto surpreso pelo que Duo lhe contara sobre a noite anterior. Lentamente as lembranças lhe invadiam conforme absorvia as informações que lhe passaram.

– Acho que... Devo-lhe minha vida não é mesmo, Duo?

– Ah... Não foi nada, professor. Não se preocupe. Só o fato de o senhor estar bem já me alivia bastante. Eu improvisei uns curativos, mas, seria bom o senhor ir a um hospital depois. – aconselhou, enquanto se aproximava mais de Zechs para ajeitar-lhe uma gaze no canto da testa.

– Eu irei. Não se preocupe. – riu sem jeito.

– Eu trouxe o café da manhã pro se... Pra você, Zechs. – corrigiu-se Duo, recebendo de volta um discreto, porém, não menos doce sorriso de Zechs.

– Obrigado, você é mesmo muito gentil. – elogiou, aceitando um prato com algumas frutas das mãos de Duo.

– Eu também fiz chá, se você quiser. – ofereceu o rapaz, se afastando para pegar um bule de cima da mesa.

Chá... Oh, sim, de fato fora o chá o estopim de toda aquela situação. Foi para comprar chá que saíra de casa na noite anterior e quando estava voltando para trabalhar em sua residência, seu pneu furou no meio do caminho, ficou preso no meio da rua com a chuva caindo e, logo em seguida, abordado pelos ladrões.

Agora se lembrava.

– Sim, obrigado. Na verdade, foi pelo chá mesmo que acabei aqui. – ironizou com a lembrança.

– O que quer dizer? – perguntou Duo, se virando e lhe entregando o copo com o líquido.

Zechs lhe explicou o que ocorrera antes de ser assaltado. Então, Duo também acabou por rir. Enfim, Zechs tomou seu chá. De um jeito diferente. Mas tomou.

– Então, é aqui que você vive, Duo? – indagou, observando ao redor.

– É sim... Professor... – disse Duo um tanto quanto encabulado.

– E por que nunca me contou, _Duo_? – pronunciou o nome deste com maior ênfase desta vez.

– Ann... Eu...

– Mora aqui há quanto tempo?

– Já faz alguns anos. – respondeu sério, mirando um quanto qualquer.

O ar circunspecto de Duo fez com que Zechs sentisse um leve arrepio. Não sabia o porquê, mas o fazia ficar...

– Tem vergonha da sua casa? – inquiriu Zechs, imaginando talvez ser esse o motivo de Duo nunca falar precisamente sobre o lugar onde morava.

– Não é bem isso, é que...

– O quê? – cortou o maior.

– Não sei, professor. – terminou de beber o chá e colocou o copo do lado. Não é bem vista uma pessoa que mora num lugar assim, não acha?

– Não, não acho, não. Isso não significa nada. Muitas pessoas moram em mansões com tudo que se possa imaginar. Todo o tipo de luxuosidade. E por dentro seus corações são podres. Onde existe muito dinheiro, existe pouco amor, Duo. – dizendo isto, estendeu a mão até o rosto do rapaz levantando-lhe o queixo. – Achei que não se importava com o que os outros pensam.

– E não me importo. Mas eu gosto de evitar aborrecimentos. – respondeu mirando-lhe os olhos azuis.

– Que bobagem. – sussurrou Zechs.

Como se uma mão invisível o empurrasse e um torpor tomasse conta de si, Duo chegava mais perto ao rosto de Zechs. Sabia que não devia, mas como seria bom fazê-lo.

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo Zechs ajudou Duo, diminuindo a distância entre os dois. Delicadamente os lábios de Duo tocaram os de Zechs. Ao sentir a boca morna do loiro na sua, relaxou um pouco os lábios tornando aquilo mais real.

Um... beijo...

Permaneceram daquele jeito por alguns instantes. Apenas sentindo o calor dos lábios um do outro. Não houve troca de fluídos. A sensação doce daquele toque já era o bastante para os dois. Os olhos violetas estavam entre abertos e o que viram os fizeram se deslumbrar. Os orbes azuis, igualmente entreabertos, lançaram aos violetas um último olhar de carinho, para logo em seguida se fecharem em sinal de entrega.

Ao ver aquilo, Duo não deixou por menos e cerrando também as esferas ametistas, aprofundou um pouco mais o beijo. Desgrudando rapidamente as bocas, para depois encostá-las ali de novo, desfrutando do sabor que tinha aquela carícia.

O vento soprava para dentro do quarto, ouviam-se alguns barulhos de pássaros ao longe. Mesmo assim, ao redor dos dois, naquele quartinho, tudo era o mais puro silêncio. Contrastando, categoricamente, com o estado interior de ambos, que sentiam seus corações bombearem sangue por seus corpos com mais rapidez do que se julgavam capazes de suportar.

Como nada dura para sempre, em certo momento o beijo se desfez. Fora quebrado por Duo que, um tanto quanto corado, se afastou e se levantou depositando o copo que pegara do chão, em cima de sua mesa.

De costas para o outro, discretamente friccionou os lábios, um no outro, como se quisesse fazer aquele gosto impregnar e não mais sair.

– Desculpe... Eu... Duo... Já abusei demais de você. Então, acho melhor eu ir. Obrigado de verdade por toda ajuda. Eu só preciso mesmo saber onde foi parar meu carro. – Zechs falou nervosamente, sem saber o que fazer ou falar, diante da inusitada situação que sucedera entre seu aluno e ele.

– Espere, Zechs, eu vou trazer suas roupas que deixei secando lá fora. – Duo pediu, enquanto se virava para sair. Não demorou muito e voltou com as roupas dobradas dele nos braços e as entregou.

– Quanto ao seu carro, eu o empurrei até a frente da minha casa. Você vai precisar de um guincho porque os caras antes de fugirem arrumaram de ferrar com outros dos pneus.

– Fez isso sozinho? – perguntou, espantado.

– Não, eu pedi ajuda a uns vizinhos. – confessou com um pequeno sorriso.

– Entendo. Mas eu gostei muito da sua casa. De verdade. Convida-me pra mais um chá qualquer dia? – perguntou, descontraído para não intimidar Duo pelo que havia acontecido momentos antes.

– Será um prazer, professor. – devolveu Duo, sorrindo igualmente.

E como não sorrir ao ver aquele sorriso que por muito tempo o encheram de inspiração e, posteriormente, passou a secretamente cobiçar?

– Acho até que pode ser agora mesmo, já que você ainda terá que esperar um tempo até o guincho chegar. Aceita?

– Claro. – aceitou, amenamente.

Nesse momento, Duo se virou e abriu uma gaveta de sua mesa de onde tirou um pacote de papel.

– Aqui estão todos os seus pertences que eu recolhi dos seus bolsos e do carro por precaução. Inclusive seu celular pra que possa chamar um guincho.

Zechs agradeceu, pegou seu celular e procurou na agenda de números de emergência, o telefone que precisava. Discou o número e esperou. Ao ser atendido, solicitou um guincho para o endereço da casa de Duo, o qual o rapaz prontamente lhe passou. Depois agradeceu e desligou.

– Agora é só esperar. Mas melhor eu ir me trocando.

– Ah, claro, o banheiro é do lado de fora, mas está frio, então, pode se trocar aqui. Eu esperarei lá fora. – disse, enquanto se virava movendo a grande trança para suas costas.

Saiu rapidamente antes que o outro lhe pedisse para ficar. Isso sim seria embaraçoso. Resolveu sentar ali encostado a porta de saída. Aquilo era mesmo real. Ainda desfrutava do gosto daquele beijo que, por mais simples que tivesse sido, fora incrível.

Mas o que aquilo significava? Seria possível que seu mestre sentia algo além da amizade e preocupação para consigo? Seria possível? Não queria se arriscar perguntando, mesmo levando em conta o fato de ter sido beijado pelo professor. Seria presunção demais de sua parte e não desejava causar essa impressão. Melhor deixar tudo como estava.

Do lado de dentro, Zechs terminava de se vestir. Suas roupas pareciam ter sido lavadas. Duo fora mesmo muito atencioso. Muito doce... E aquele beijo... O que teria representado para ele? Será que correspondia aos seus sentimentos? Mas... Quais sentimentos? Sempre gostara muito do garoto e da presença dele. Preocupava-se quando este não comparecia às aulas e sentia-se muito melhor quando reaparecia com a desculpa que fosse. Sempre corrigira sorrindo os testes do dono dos olhos mais lindos que já vira. Gostava da inteligência dele, da letra caprichada... Tudo. Sempre o vira como uma promessa, mas...

Será que aquilo estava além de simples admiração?

Zechs achava que sim.

– Duo, pode entrar. Estou pronto. – avisou, saindo de seus pensamentos para chamar o rapaz lá fora.

Logo o rapaz retornou, entrando no pequeno e humilde ambiente. Sorrindo, comentou apenas para criar assunto e afastar a lembrança do singelo beijo que não lhe saía da mente:

– Uh... Está frio lá fora. – esfregou os braços e sugeriu: – Nada melhor que chá.

Encheu novamente os dois copos com o líquido morno e deu um para Zechs, e ficou com o outro.

– Como vai indo sua lista de exercícios, Duo? Já começou a fazê-la? –perguntou, sentando de volta no colchão, deixando espaço para que Duo se acomodasse ao seu lado.

– Sim, já comecei. São trabalhosos, mas não difíceis. – confirmou otimista ao sentar-se lado a lado com o mais alto.

– Sim, trabalhosos eles são mesmo. Mas você não terá problemas com isso, eu creio. Não é mesmo?

– Nenhum, professor. Eu gosto muito da matéria. Em breve terei terminado tudo.

– Ótimo. Tenho certeza que sim.

Ao encerrarem o assunto passaram certo tempo calados. Nenhum dos dois sabia muito bem o que dizer, ou se devia mesmo dizer algo.

Até que ouviram do lado de fora, o barulho do motor do guincho se aproximando. Ambos se puseram de pé e Duo pegou uma camiseta de dentro do antigo baú e a vestiu. Zechs não conseguiu impedir-se de reparar na ação; era como se sempre seus olhos se vissem incapazes de controlar o magnetismo que o mais novo exercia sobre si, mas fez questão de desviar os orbes azuis assim que Duo se virou. Não queria que o outro notasse seu interesse daquela forma.

Seguiu Duo para fora do quartinho e confirmou que, de fato, o guincho havia chegado. Uma pequena angústia tomou conta de seu âmago, afinal, teria que partir e, no fundo, queria passar mais tempo ao lado do aluno.

Mesmo assim, a situação era irremediável.

-Bem, Duo, acho que preciso mesmo ir. Ainda tenho coisas pra resolver. Mas... Eu realmente me sinto agradecido a você. Você me salvou. Eu espero de todo meu coração um dia poder retribuí-lo. – disse com uma das mãos apoiadas ao ombro do adolescente.

– Não se preocupe. Pra mim foi uma honra ajudar meu professor_._

_E o homem que amo. _– pensou o moreno de trança.

– Nos vemos em breve. – deu um curto abraço no dono dos olhos ametista, e se virou indo de encontro ao seu carro. O responsável pelo guincho já preparava o guindaste e, rapidamente, falou com Zechs para que esse lhe disesse para onde deveria levá-lo.

Depois de alguns minutos, tudo estava pronto. Com um último aceno, Zechs despediu-se de Duo que o observava da porta de casa, naquele bairro extremamente pobre.

Assim entrou em seu carro e deu sinal para o guincho, que partiu imediatamente o rebocando de volta para casa.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Alguns dias mais tarde, Zechs já voltara à sua rotina normal. Como Duo recomendara, foi até uma farmácia e comprou mais curativos para sua cabeça. Ele mesmo os faria em sua casa. Aproveitou também para reabastecer sua dispensa de chá e assim colocar em ordem seus compromissos de trabalho. Não que os negligenciaria na falta do mesmo, pois era responsável e sério demais para tal. Mas era mais agradável assim.

Tudo estava correndo como sempre. Ou melhor, quase tudo. Durante todos os dias em que estivera longe de Duo, chovera. E em todas as noites de chuva sem exceção, ele sonhara com aquele calor úmido e doce dos lábios deste.

As aulas começaram naquele dia com a sala gradativamente cheia. Era o dia da entrega dos exercícios. Zechs estava sentado à sua mesa, enquanto a seu pedido, um dos alunos recolhia as listas dos demais colegas. Porém, não pôde deixar de sentir a falta de um aluno em particular. Duo não estava entre os demais. Novamente. O que não era normal já que nunca se atrasava. Muito pelo contrário. Era sempre o primeiro a chegar e o último a ir embora. E não era a primeira vez nos últimos tempos.

– Heero, sabe se há algum problema com o Duo? Há alguns dias eu não o vejo. – perguntou ao garoto quando este depositou em sua mesa a pilha de listas de exercícios que recolhera.

Heero era uma dos mais chegados de Duo, por isso Zechs sabia que podia talvez conseguir alguma informação deste.

– Bem, professor, pelo que eu soube, ele está tentando evitar que tomem a casa dele. O lugar onde ele mora pertence a um padre muito velho e resmungão que quer o lugar de volta. Parece que toda aquela região servirá de terreno para uma nova igreja muito em breve. Por isso o Duo está tentando de tudo para evitar que isso aconteça ou ele irá parar na rua.

– Está falando sério, Heero? – Zechs não podia acreditar! Duo na rua?

– Sim, infelizmente é a verdade, professor. Meu pai que é advogado está tentando ajudar, mas não há muito que fazer já que a propriedade está sempre sujeita às vontades do dono. – disse o rapaz um tanto pesaroso.

– Céus, isso é terrível. – Zechs levou uma mão aos lábios.

Duo... O seu Duo... Não podia deixar que aquilo ocorresse.

– Heero, me diga, sabe se Duo ainda está na casa dele, se ainda não foi despejado? – perguntou discretamente ao garoto em sua mesa.

– Que eu saiba ainda não.

– Ótimo, era só isso que eu precisava saber. Obrigado, pode voltar ao seu lugar.

– Disponha, professor. – e se afastou indo até a própria mesa.

– Tenho que fazer algo... Mas o quê?... Tenho uma ideia do que posso fazer... Mas... Será que ele vai aceitar?

Zechs deu sua aula sob muita tensão naquele dia. Não parava de pensar no que poderia estar passando Duo naquele momento. Tudo o que ele queria era terminar logo a aula para poder vê-lo.

As horas se arrastavam e, por várias vezes, o professor confundira os nomes de seus alunos, ficara esquecido e mais calado do que o normal. Quando finalmente a aula terminou, arrumou suas pastas com os testes e correu para o estacionamento, entrando em seu carro. Colocou o material no banco de trás e em seguida deu a partida. Tinha rumo certo.

Durante o caminho, pensava em como aquilo tudo era loucura. A ânsia que se apoderou de si ao saber que seu aluno estava em problemas. Desde sempre fora assim. Preocupava-se muito com o rapaz. Demais até. Achava que sabia o que aquilo significava. Mas o medo de ser rejeitado sempre foi capaz de domar o forte sentimento que nutria pelo estudante. Mas tudo mudou naquele beijo. Suas noites nunca mais foram as mesmas. Pensava que era bom sonhar com aquela carícia. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não passava de uma ilusão.

Ao chegar ao local, estacionou o carro em frente à casa do rapaz. Foi até a porta e bateu. Passou alguns minutos esperando, aflitamente, que fosse aberta. Ao olhar para o céu, que já começava a escurecer, viu também grossas nuvens acinzentadas se chocarem uma nas outras. Choveria, e muito.

De repente, a porta foi timidamente aberta revelando um brilho molhado de cor violeta pela fresta que se abrira.

– Duo, sou eu... Posso entrar?

Duo arregalou os olhos e, no mesmo instante, saiu porta fora.

– Zechs, o que faz aqui...? – indagou, sendo interrompido por um forte estrondo de trovão.

– Estou aqui para te ajudar. Eu soube que estão tentando te tirar sua casa. Não posso permitir que...

– Quem te contou isso, Zechs? – perguntou seriamente.

– Não importa. Eu não vou ver você em problemas e ficar parado.

– Não precisa fazer nada, até porque não há o que ser feito. O lugar não é meu e tenho de devolver ao dono. Sei que está tentando me retribuir pela ajuda que te dei, mas eu garanto que...

– Não tem nada a ver! – interrompeu Zechs. – Eu não estou aqui por uma simples dívida. Estou aqui porque...

– Por que, Zechs? – perguntou Duo, num fio de voz.

– Porque eu... Preocupo-me com você. Porque eu... Eu estou apaixonado você.

Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram. Não podia ser... Ou podia? Uma alegria se apossou violentamente do coração do mais novo. O homem que sempre amara, Zechs Merquise, estava ali frente a ele... Dizendo que o amava também.

– O que está dizendo, Zechs? Não devia dizer estas coisas... Eu... já sofri demais na minha vida. Não preciso de mais alguém pra zombar de mim... – dizia, enquanto seus olhos se tornavam rasos de água.

A chuva começava a cair torrencialmente. Ambos ali parados se encarando.

– Você me conhece muito bem, Duo. Sabe que eu seria incapaz de machucar você. Eu não brinco com coisas sérias. Tudo que já passamos juntos, acho que você deveria saber disso melhor do que ninguém. E é por isso que estou aqui para te levar para morar comigo. – disse já com os belos fios loiros presos à pele clara pela água da chuva, enquanto não desviava os olhos dos de seu aluno.

-Você... quer que eu... more com você? – Duo estava atônito.

– Exato... Comigo você estará bem. Não deixarei que nada te falte. Cuidarei de você, Duo. Eu prometo. Sempre soube que, de alguma maneira, eu poderia te ajudar.

– Mas... Mas... – Duo tremia.

Estava feliz e, ao mesmo tempo, confuso e emocionado. Os cabelos ao exemplo dos de Zechs, colados à face lhe conferindo uma aura ainda mais afável.

– Você aceita? Aceita minha casa e o meu amor Duo? – perguntava Zechs, aproximando-se lentamente do menino.

– E-eu...

Duo, sem mais hesitar, enlaçou o pescoço do mais alto e roubou-lhe os lábios num beijo de verdade. Cheio de paixão. De tirar o fôlego. Ainda mais maravilhoso que o primeiro. Acariciava a língua de Zechs na sua, enquanto juntava seus corpos mais e mais.

Zechs correspondia satisfeito ao beijo. Era com isso que vinha sonhando naquelas noites chuvosas, porém, agora a realidade era ainda melhor. Abraçava e acariciava os longos cabelos do estudante deixando que a chuva caísse sobre ambos.

– Eu te amo, Zechs. Te amo muito. Há muito tempo. Nunca tive ousadia suficiente para te dizer isto. Eu que sempre fui tão atrevido, mas...

– Mas nunca é tarde, não é mesmo? – sorriu o loiro, apaixonadamente. – Vamos entrar e pegar suas coisas. Você vai para minha casa agora mesmo.

Assim o fizeram. Duo já estava de fato arrumando seus pertences para ir para onde quer que fosse. Mas agora iria para um lugar muito melhor. Iria para o lado do homem por quem se apaixonou ainda adolescente e que sempre amou e admirou em segredo.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Algum tempo se passou. Zechs e Duo resolveram assumir seu compromisso depois que assumiu a maioridade, apesar de já viverem, secretamente, como um casal. Em todos os aspectos. O garoto voltou para escola e terminou-a aprovado em todas as matérias com louvor. Sempre guiado de perto por Zechs. Ingressou numa excelente faculdade. Optara por enfermagem. Gostava de ajudar e curar as pessoas.

Zechs continuou com seu emprego de professor. O qual ganhava suficientemente bem para levar uma ótima vida ao lado de Duo.

É claro que nem tudo era um mar de rosas para os dois. Ainda enfrentavam preconceitos e piadinhas maldosas por parte de alguns quando assumiram seu romance. Mas isso tudo era insignificante comparado ao forte sentimento que os ligava.

Andando pelos corredores de sua faculdade, Duo sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso de sua calça e o pegou para atender. Quando olhou o visor, viu que se tratava de uma nova mensagem. Apertou o botão para que pudesse ler.

_Oi, amor. Desculpe ter chegado tarde e não poder ter visto você antes de sair. Desejo-lhe uma ótima e rápida aula. Para que você possa voltar o mais cedo possível pros meus braços. Estarei te esperando com o seu jantar favorito._

_Amo-te._

_Zec._

É, realmente, salvar Zechs naquela noite chuvosa, fora o melhor que já pudera ter feito não só por ele, como também por si mesmo. Ganhou um lugar para chamar de lar e, de quebra, este era o mesmo lar que dividiria com seu grande amor. E Zechs... bem, esse nunca mais teria sonhos de noites de chuva. Sua realidade de longos cabelos castanhos estaria sempre ali para ele.

**FIM**

* * *

**DESAFIO GW 2010 – _AMORES POSSÍVEIS_**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Dream of Rainy Days**

**Leia também: **

(1) Algo que falta  
(2) All That You Can't Leave Behind.  
(3) Caffe Esmeralda  
(4) Catch My Breath  
(5) Fragrâncias  
(6) Futile Resistance  
(7) New perspective  
(8) On the Road  
(9) Retrato Falso  
(10) Tácito  
(11) Verdadeira História dos Dragões Míticos, A

**E vote! XD**

.

* * *

**# SISTEMA DE VOTAÇÃO:**

.

1) O público terá de **27/06/2010** (domingo) até **01/08/2010** (domingo) para ler e votar nas fanfics publicadas de acordo com as regras publicadas nesse edital.

2) As fanfics serão publicadas **ANONIMAMENTE**, ou seja, os nomes das autoras **não estarão expostos ao público** para que se evitem privilégios.

3) Será _**somente**_ o público quem dará as notas às fanfics do _**Desafio**_ publicadas no Fanfiction, à partir do sistema de reviews;

4) **As leitoras deverão votar em todas as 12** **fanfics obrigatoriamente.**

5) Se a leitora **deixar de votar em uma única fanfic** que seja, mesmo que tenha votado nas demais, seu voto **não será computado**, ou seja, **não deixe de votar em todas as fanfics**, você terá um mês para isso.

6) A leitora deverá conferir **notas de 06 (seis) a 10 (dez),** sendo 06 a mais baixa e 10 a mais alta.

7) Os critérios a serem avaliados serão os seguintes:

.

a) **Originalidade do roteiro**: O objetivo é que as tramas sejam ousadas;

b) **Coerência da trama**: O roteiro não pode ser sem pé nem cabeça. É importante que haja _início_, _meio_ e _fim_;

c) **Evolução:** O texto não pode ser atravancado ou muito 'rápido'.

.

8) Cada critério deverá ter sua nota individualizada. Exemplo: **Originalidade**: 10; **Coerência**: 08; **Evolução**: 09.

9) Em caso de empate, os ganhadores receberão os mesmos prêmios destinados àquela colocação.

.

.

* * *

**Observação:**

Questão importante é a feitura de _fakes_ que podem fraudar concurso.

Bem, aí vai da consciência de cada um.

Se você não tem senso de moral, nós da Organização, em nome de todo o Fandom, só poderemos lamentar pelo ser humano desprezível que você é.

* * *

.

**REFORÇO: VOCÊ DEVE VOTAR EM TODAS AS FANFICS PARA SEU VOTO SER COMPUTADO AO FINAL.**

.

Acesse o Blog, o endereço está no nosso proflie

Dúvidas? Entre em contato, o e-mail também está no profile


End file.
